Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drying apparatuses, specifically to an absorbent sleeve to dry and warm a user's face, hair, and head.
Description of the Related Art
A towel is a piece of absorbent fabric or paper used for drying or wiping. It draws moisture through direct contact, often using a blotting or a rubbing motion. Common household textile towels are made from cotton, rayon, bamboo, nonwoven fibers or a few other materials. A bath towel is used for drying the body after bathing, showering or swimming. It is typically rectangular, with a typical size around 30″×60″ (75×150 cm). A large bath towel is sometimes called a bath sheet. Some improvements have been made in the field. Examples of references related to the present invention are described below in their own words, and the supporting teachings of each reference are incorporated by reference herein:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,528, issued to Day, discloses a fitted hair towel (1) for drying hair naturally, thereby avoiding the damaging effects associated with typical electric heat drying apparatus. The fitted hair towel (1) is adapted to fit securely on the head so that it can be worn during any activity undertaken by the wearer without restricting the range of motion. An elasticized top edge (3) of the towel member (2) is wrapped from the back of the head at the hairline around the sides of the head to the forehead where inverted corners are secured by fasteners (8). The towel member (2) is wrapped around the hair to form a towel tube (19). The towel tube (19) is twisted and wrapped over the top and against the back of the wearer's head. A strap member (3) at the bottom edge (4) of the towel member (2) is pulled to draw together openings (14) located at the bottom edge (4), thereby gathering the bottom edge (4). Opposing ends (19 and 20) of the strap member (13) are wrapped around either side of the wearer's head and cooperative fastening means (17 and 18) are engaged at the wearer's forehead to secure the towel member (2) in a wrapped configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,885, issued to Gregg, discloses a head covering for configuration as a hat or headband that consists of a right circular cylindrical fabric body (11) with a sleeve (12) formed around the cylinder top end wherein is threaded a drawstring (13). The drawstring is to collapse the sleeve upon itself, closing the cylinder top end, which drawstring may include an arrangement for maintaining the drawstring in a tension state, the cylindrical body further including fasteners for maintaining the cylinder in a folded state as a headband.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,380, issued to Epstein, discloses an article of headwear convertible between use as a hat and a neck covering is provided. The article of headwear generally comprises a tubular covering of knitted fabric having a closeable side slit and a closeable end. When the side slit and end are both opened, the article is utilizable as a neck covering. When both are closed, the article is utilizable as a hat. If desired, when the side slit is closed but the ends are opened, the article may be formed into an armband for storage. In the preferred embodiment, folds may be formed in a crown portion of the hat to form a hat with a somewhat pointed or truncated crown. Methods of converting a skier's-type hat to an article of neckwear, or vice versa, are also described.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,181,775, issued to Carney, discloses a maternity wear of the invention accommodates the changing shape of a woman's body during pregnancy, minimizing the need for maternity clothes. In one aspect of the invention, pants or a skirt are worn with the upper end unfastened so as to conform to the shape of the swelling torso in pregnancy, and an elastic band shaped similarly to a tube top is worn generally around the waist, so as to overlap the top of the unfastened pants or skirt and retain them on the body. A top, such as a blouse or shirt, can be worn with its tail end extending over the band. In another aspect of the invention, too-large maternity clothing is worn with the band garment engaged over the upper end. If desired the band garment can be folded over on itself, thus doubling its thickness.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No.: 2005/0241093, by McKenzie, discloses an ergonomically designed cylindrically configured wiping towel with two open ends, constructed with multiple, pre-selected exterior areas of varied colors and patterns for user awareness of soiled portions in order to discourage possible cross contamination. The cylindrically structured tube towel is designed to provide the same amount of cleaning surface as a flat conventional towel in a more compact maneuverable, controlled manner. The cylindrically configured wiping towel turns inside out in order to utilize all towel surfaces.
The inventions heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages which include being limited in use, being difficult to use, being ineffective, being inefficient, being expensive, being bulky, being used on all parts of a body and thereby transferring undesirable materials therebetween, being uncomfortable, being likely to fall to the floor and thereby be soiled or wetted, and the like.
What is needed is sleeve drying apparatus that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.